Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc
Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc is the first Arc of the Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate series. It is an alternative take of Bakugaun, Including the Bakugaun from the Video Game, Leonidas and intrdoucing a new character by the name of Shulia Blaze. Synopsis One day, cards starting falling down like rain, inside each of them held a battling beast known as "Bakugan". Not long after this a young girl by the name of Shulia Blaze moved to the town to Wardington. It was here that her life would change forever from what she knew it as on her way to becoming the number one female brawler in the world! Characters Main Cast The Battle Brawlers '''are the main protagonists of A Twist Of Fate, much like their anime Counterparts they change with each season but, some such as Shulia and Dan stay in thoughout the whole series. *Shulia Blake- Co- Leader of the battle Brawlers, The Deuteragonist(Secondary main Protagonist) of the series. She moved to Wardington with little knowllage of the game but, after a few brawls with Dan looks to become the top Female Brawler in the world. Her gaurdian Bakugaun is '''Leonidas, A Dragonoid Bakugaun born in the Doom Dimension, he now calls Darkus Space his home. Shulia is the main love intrest of Runo Misaki. *Dan Kuso- Leader Of The Battle Brawlers, The main protagonist of the series next to Shuli. A native to Wardington and one of the best Brawlers around looking to become the top. He met Shulia while she was getting pushed around by Akira and Shuji. After a few coaching tips from Dan, Shulia was able to pick up the game and seemed to have a change of personality. Despite this, Dan has taken her under his wing and welcomed her into the Battle Brawlers with open arms. His Gaurdian Bakugaun is Drago, another Pyrus Dragonoid from Vestroia. Little is known about Leonidas or Dragon but, Dan aims to find out. Dan is the main love intrest of Julie Makimoto, Boyfreind to her at the end of this arc. *Julie Makimoto- is one of the protagonists of the series. A Subterra Brawler, She is the main love interest for Dan Kuso while it starts out as one sided at first, both sides return the feelings by the end of the series. She is the one who keeps the group together during the darkest times even as far as edging Runo to confess to Shulia. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is Hammer Gorem. While in the main anime she become a news reporter for Bakugan City, she has been a regular ally and strong brawler thoughout this series gaining the Gaurdian Bakugan that is yet unnamed or known. *Runo Misaki- is the main Haos Brawler and one of the protagonist of the series. While in the anime her importance to the series become less and less with each season, she plays a key part in each series following the Battle Brawlers Arc. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is Haos Tigrerra. She is the main love interest of Shulia Blaze and by series end has confessed and they are seen on their first date at the end. Her Gaurdian Bakugan New Vestroia and on is still currently in the works. *Marucho Marukura- is one of the protagonists of the series and the main Aquos Brawler and maintains this position across New Vestroia Arc, Gundalian Invaders arc and Mechtanium Surge arc. He has had multiple gaurdian Bakugan's across the series but, his main one in the battle brawlers arc is Preyas. Marucho is personally responsible for improving Shulia's brawling abilities before the battles with Masquerade, Marduk and Shulia's own sister, Nemisis who is seeking ballance and judgement for all in the world. *Shun Kazami- Is one of the protagonist of the series sharing the role of Deuteragonist(AKA Secondary main Protagonist) with Shulia. Shun has kept this role thoughout every arc in the series. His Gaurdian Bakugan is Ventus Skyress, confirm Shun as a Ventus Brawler. Shun is one of the calmest Brawlers of the team and one of the few to defeat Nemisis before her defeat at the hands of Dan and Shulia in the three back to back Brawl with Nemisis, Masquerade and Marduk. *Alice Gehabich- is one of the Protagonists of the series, and the strategist for the Battle Brawlers. She is first seen when she gifts Shuila her first set of Bakugan and helps her register for the game. She is also one of the few that sees the potential outside Dan Shulia has. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is gained half-way though the arc when she is revealed to be the unknowning host of Masquerade and she laters becomes the brawler for his Bakugan, Alpha Hydronoid. Main Villians *Masquerade- is one of two major antagonist in the arc. He is a Darkus Brawler and a Servant of Naga, the mastermind behind the doom beings. However, he later on reveals himself to be the split male personality inside Alice Gehabich. He orginal used Darkus Reaper as his gaurdian Bakugan but, later switched to Hydranoid feeling the later had more potential *Marduk- is one of two major antagonist in the arc. He is a Darkus Brawler and a servant of Naga. After being disqualifed from a Bakugan tournoment after being too agressive to the point of dangerous to Bakugan's he swore vegence upon all Bakugan when he was approached by Naga about a deal he couldn't refuse. Marduk has a un-named Dragonoid Bakugan but, his gaurdian bakugan is Vladitor. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Bakugan Seasons